I'm a what?
by Shadow Harpy
Summary: Before Chris ever met Ichigo and their friends, she was cold and distant, and only Eevee really knew her besides her family. Attacked by the Soul Reapers for reasons she doesn't understand, Eric and their father know something, and what does Kisuke mean by dangerous situation? What do Elliot and Wesley know about the sudden change by making an appearance? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_'Thoughts'_

**"Telepathy"**

**I do not own Bleach or Tokyo Mew Mew. They belong to their respective writers Tite Kubo and Reiko Yoshida. I own only OC's. Also, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my other stories like I said. I've been pretty busy lately. I also have a lot of stories on my mind and writers block caused me to forget a few important details I had planned on adding. I'll update as soon as I can, so until then, keep reading and enjoy. **

Summery:

The first few chapters are about my OC's, so please don't be mad. Before Chris ever met Ichigo and their friends, she was attacked by the Soul Reapers for reasons she didn't understand. Eric and their father know something, and what does Kisuke mean by dangerous situation? What do Elliot and Wesley know about the sudden change by making an appearance? Read and find out.

. .

The alarm clock was ringing, birds were chirping, and there was a Hollow a mile away. Christine groaned as she reached over to turn to it off, knocking it onto the floor in the process. _'At least it's off.'_ Christine thought as she stretched and sat up in bed. It was six thirty-eight and she had to get ready for school. Getting out of bed, Chris walked over to her closet and opened it, pulled out her school uniform, and put it on. The uniform consisted of a blue knee length pleated skirt, white long sleeve shirt, and a blue ribbon. Pulling on her knee high white socks and brown shoes, Chris grabbed her hair clip and house keys and left for school with her bag and a piece of toast in her hand. It was the middle of the school year at her middle school, as so far she's managed to keep a low profile against delinquents, who always look to fight people. "Chrrriiissss!" A voice yelled from the left of Chris, making her turn to the side only to be tackled slightly by her best friend Eevee Spring. "Morning Chris-CHAN. How are you today?" Eevee asked cheerfully while Chris straitened her shoulder length hair. "Don't call me chan. I'm alright. Annoyed so early in the morning, but alright. How are you?" She asked with a mask of boredom as they walked to class, the sixth graders stopping to watch them and scream in delight like they were at a concert.

"It's Summer-Sempai and Spring-Sempai! Good morning!" A group of five friends called to them as they walked past, Chris groaning quietly and Eevee laughing as she waved to the younger students. Chris looked over to the four girls and called (reluctantly) to them "Could you please not scream like you're at a concert?" "Hai!" They called back, then realized who had just spoken to them, and ran into the school screaming as Chris glared at their retreating backs. "Did you hear what I just heard?! Christine Summers spoke to us!" One of the girls squealed excitedly. "I know! She doesn't talk to anyone besides Eevee-Sempai too!" Another girl squealed. "She's so calm and cool." The third said "She's also collected and great at sports!" "Have you seen her artwork?!" Pretty soon, the girls had begun talking about their school idols and adding to their fan club of Chris. Chris and Eevee are at the top of their classes, always having time for music and art during their free time.

"Hey Summers, is it true that you yelled at a group of sixth graders this morning?" One of their classmates asked as they entered the room. "No. I politely asked them to stop screaming. Nothing more, nothing less." Chris replied bluntly as she walked to her desk and sat down. It was already third period and Eevee had gone to her own class, leaving Chris to suffer the endless questions from her peers in math. Chris looked out the window with a bored expression and laid her head in her hand to stare at the clouds. "That's the most I've heard her talk since last year." Chris heard someone whisper. "Are you kidding? That's Christine Summers. She didn't talk last year unless she had to, she only talks to Eevee." another said, causing Chris to now glare at the window throughout the rest of class. "Now then, who can tell me the answer to this? Christine?" The teacher called sternly as the students around Chris turned to look at her. "X=51..." Chris stated and looked back out the window, the teacher nodding his head as he wrote down the answer.

When the bell rang Chris was the first person out and walked to the girls' locker room to wait for Eevee so they could go to P.E. "Hey Chris~" Eevee called as she walked in with Chris, who looked slightly more alive than in class. "Can we just get this over with?" Chris asked as they put their bags down and unlocked their lockers. Sakura Murasaki, the girl she talked to earlier that morning, and her friends Coco Akahana, Ellie Ao, Rei Midori, and Hikari Mist had P.E. at the same time Chris and Eevee did. "Summer-Sempai, Spring-Sempai could you please help us with our baseball game?" Hikari asked as she walked over to the two older girls, gasping in shock at what she saw. "Hm? Did you say something Mist-San?" Chris asked and turned around when she heard a gasp and saw the sixth grade girls staring at her, or more specifically, the right side of her waist. Glancing at Eevee, she sent her a very confused look until Eevee motioned to her right side and Chris quickly pulled her P.E. shirt on, realizing that her blue spade shaped seal was visible to everyone.

Looking back at Eevee she noticed that her green club seal above her left knee was also visible and sighed. "What?" Chris asked, now annoyed that the younger girls were still staring at them before they began screaming. Again. "She's rebellious too!" "Spring is as well!" Sakura and Rei exclaimed. "Oh! We can make their official titles now!" Coco and Ellie screamed in excitement. "Titles?" Chris and Eevee repeated confusedly and worriedly. "Yeah, most younger students and kids like coming up with a sort of name for their idols." Hikari answered, embarrassed at how her friends were acting. "The Cool, Calm, and Collected Ace of Spades: Christine Summers!" Sakura and Coco exclaimed. "The Cheerful, Stylish, and Amazing Lucky of Clubs: Eevee Spring!" Rei and Ellie exclaimed and jumped up and down screaming in joy. As they walked out, Chris and Eevee thought about their "official titles". "Ace of Spades, huh?" "Lucky Club does have a nice ring to it, huh?" Eevee asked as she looked at the clouds passing by. Chris allowed a small smile to form on her lips and turned around to find the five friends still jumping and laughed. Laughed. Out loud. For everyone to hear, not caring who was outside at the moment. Everyone outside for P.E. stopped what they were doing and looked to see Chris laughing, dropped what they were doing, and ran to stand by one of the classrooms, standing by the window.

"It-it's the end of the world! _Christine Summers_ is actually laughing!" One of their classmates screamed. "She never laughs! Who could have done this?" Another yelled. "She must be planning on killing someone in order to laugh like that!" Everyone started whispering in panicked voices and watched in fear as both Chris and Eevee laughed harder and turned to the five laughing girls. "Hey Hikari, Sakura!" Chris called "You still need help with that game?" She asked and earned looks of shock before Sakura, Hikari, and their friends cheered. "YES! The Ace of Spades and Luck of Club are on our team!" Coco yelled before their P.E. teacher stopped them. "Oi! Summers! You still have to finish the spin routine." "Hai, hai, Mr. Steel. I'll do that." Chris replied as she slipped back into her cold self and walked towards the pull up bars. Taking a running jump, Chris grabbed onto the second highest bar and swung herself up, turning to the side as she let go with her left hand and adjusted her grip. Chris brought her legs down and balanced on the bar, stood up straight, took a few steps back, and jumped off backwards. The class gasped and watched as the "Ace of Spades" spun around once more before landing perfectly on the ground unharmed.

"Was that enough, Mr. Steel?" Eevee asked politely as the teacher nodded, impressed as always with their gymnast and cat-like reflexes. The two girls walking over to the twelve year olds waiting patiently with stars in their eyes. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully for Chris and Eevee as everyone avoided them for fear there was something wrong and didn't question them. For Sakura, Hikari, Ellie, Coco, and Rei, however, it was the opposite. Their classmates bombarded them with questions about how they got Chris to laugh and even play baseball with them, their upperclassmen being impressed at their bravery and admiration. The bell rang signaling the end of school and everyone went home or walked to hang out with their friends. Eevee stretched her arms into the air as they walked home and talked about the days events, Chris back to her usual self around Eevee and Eevee back to being as cheerful as ever. Unbeknownst to them however, two figures watched them leave before going in the opposite direction. That night, Chris had a good dream for the first time in days, and had relayed the events from school to her father and older brother, Eric at dinner. Eric was relieved that his little sister was talking so much and not being quiet, missing her genuine smiles that had become rare after their mother's death. Their father, Alexander, was inwardly relieved as well, hoping that Chris hadn't become too closed off and listened with a small smile.

. .

So? What do you think? Feel free to comment and I'll try to update again soon.

Hai- yes

oi- hey


	2. Chapter 2

_'Thoughts'_

**"Telepathy"**

The next morning Chris was woken by the sound of something hitting her window. Checking her clock, she saw that it read five thirty. Five thirty AM. _'Who in the right mind...?'_ Chris thought groggily as she moved her curtains aside, seeing little pebbles hit the glass. Normally, waking up at five in the morning wouldn't bother Chris because she practices martial arts and stretches in the extra time before school. However, it was Friday. Chris didn't wake up at five to do anything special on Fridays. Opening the window, Chris looked out to find Eevee already dressed and waiting outside for her with a cheerful smile. "Are you insane?" Chris asked bluntly as she opened the window "Today? Probably. Come on, we have to go now." Eevee called as quietly as she could. "Why?" "Rumors are spreading about someone looking for you already. We need to be in school before they get there and block the entrance." Eevee answered as Chris closed the window and rushed around the room and grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen before running out the door and flash stepping to school with Eevee, waiting outside and watching their classmates slowly enter an hour later.

Sakura, Hikari, Coco, Rei, and Ellie walked into the school and ran over to the two seventh graders when they called them over. "Summer! We're so sorry! We didn't mean for this to happen!" Hikari exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "It's alright, I'm sure I can handle whoever it is. And call me Chris, I'm not one for honorifics. It is, after all, the first step to making friends isn't it?" Chris replied with a soft smile as the five girls screamed in joy again while Eevee laughed at their excitement. "Hey you!" A voice called from the school entrance. The girls turned to see a boy with bright yellow hair and his friends walk up to them with an amused smile at seeing Chris and Eevee's suspicious looks. "I'm looking for the Queen of Spades, Ace." He said, making Sakura and her friends shift uncomfortably. _'Queen? Great, another title I'm going to be called by.'_ Chris thought bitterly and replied with a fake smile. "That all depends on who's looking for her. Who are you?" She asked. "Reichii Oshima from Togata Junior High School. Who are you?" Reichii asked, now glaring at her. "My name is Christine Summers. Or, if you prefer, the Ace of Spades herself." She replied with a smirk.

Reichii and his friends looked at her like she was joking, but then took a step back in shock as Chris laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Were you expecting someone from the upper grades? I don't know about you, but I'm no queen. I'm simply Chris Summers, the Ace of Spades." Chris said and dodged Reichii's punch by simply stepping to the side, smiling mockingly at him. "Hikari, Sakura, Rei, Ellie, Coco, stand back for a minute while we deal with this." Eevee stated and moved to stand behind Chris as she shot a well aimed kick at Reichii and sent him flying backwards into his friends. "Damn you!" Reichii yelled angrily as he stood back up and tried to hit Chris again, only to have her duck and spin kick his legs out from underneath him. "Well then, you must be the Luck of Clover." One of Reichii's friends said as Eevee cracked her knuckles "Actually, I'm the Luck of Club, clover sounds good too, if I were using a four leaf clover." Eevee replied with a mocking smile as she kicked her opponents into the surrounding trees.

Hikari watched in amazement as her two idols and friends fought Reichii and his friends like they had done this before. _'Then again, they're also black belts in karate and martial arts.'_ Hikari thought as their P.E. teacher Mr. Steel came out to see what was happening since no one was going to class. "What's going on here?" He demanded and was met with groans from Reichii and his friends while Chris and Eevee walked past them calmly. "They challenged us to a fight and were blocking the entrance, so we defeated them." Chris answered in her cold voice as Mr. Steel dragged the group of boys-who were their age by the way-to the Principal's office, whether or not they were from a different school. During math, a boy with short brown hair and emerald colored eyes from the classroom acclassy he hall walked up to Chris and sat down in the desk in front of her, sitting backwards in the chair so he was facing her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched with bated breath as the boy just sat there, waiting for Chris to look up from her homework. Five minutes passed and the two continued to sit in silence as their classmates watched while they worked. Finally Chris looked up and had an annoyed glint to her blank face, put down her pencil, and folded her arms on the desk while leaning forward. "What do you want?" She whispered uninterestedly, her classmates stopping once more as she spoke. "I need to speak to you. Privately." The boy answered vaguely, making Chris annoyed as he hadn't told her his name. He must have noticed her growing suspicion because he finally gave her his name "My name is Andrew Winters. Now can we go?" Andrew asked as Chris suddenly stood, gathered her things, and dragged him out the door to everyone's shock.

Chris walked out the door and was about to close it when she suddenly collapsed, scaring everyone and making them panic. "Chris!" Eevee called and frantically shook her friend's shoulder, waking her briefly and offering to take her back home. Andrew and his friend Drake Autumn volunteered to walk with them in case Reichii decided to talk to them again.

~Fifteen minutes later~

"Hey Chris? Are you sure alright?" Eevee asked for the fifth time as their small group walked towards Chris' house, said girl feeling unusually dizzy. **"Yes, are you alright? You don't look so good."** Suddenly a voice spoke in Chris' mind, sounding amused and excited, shocking her and making her realize why she was so dizzy: the Spade's seal was weakening. "Eevee, stop. We need to see Kisuke. Now." Chris whispered urgently, making Eevee's dark orange eyes widen in realization as well and turned left. "Um... Where do you think you're going? I thought your house was the other way." Drake stated nervously as an uneasiness began to settle in the air. "It is. But I need to see a friend about something important before I go home. Now, are you coming or not?" Chris asked nervously as she looked around as if someone were going to attack her. Or even something. Andrew and Drake saw the obvious anxiousness in the girls' eyes and shared a glance before nodding and following them to their friend's house. A howl ripped through the silence and made the four thirteen year olds freeze before breaking into a dead run, Andrew grabbed Chris' hand and lead her to the Urahara Shop, any questions on their minds lost as they ran in and shut the door loudly.

"Why hello there, I've been waiting for you." A voice said from behind the counter of the candy store. A man wearing a dark green coat with white diamond patterns on the bottom, a green shirt, green pants, sandals, and a green and white striped hat stepped out from where he was standing and motioned for the four friends to follow him quickly as Chris fell once more. "Tessai, bring me another charm!" Kisuke called to his friend and picked up Chris as her left eye changed color to black sclera, gold eyes, and black pupils. "You three need to wait outside, please. Eevee, feel free to explain if you want." "Alright." Eevee replied quietly as Kisuke walked further into the shop where Tessai had disappeared with a now terrified Chris. "What's happening Eevee?" Drake asked as Andrew sat down and took out his homework to pass the time. Eevee hesitated until they felt a familiar strong spiritual pressure coming from Kisuke's direction. "Chris has an inner Hollow. Every year on the same and specific day her powers threaten to get out of control, so before that happens, Chris has to get a charm from Kisuke that seals half of her spiritual pressure." She explained as Chris' presence flickered dangerously between normal and a Hollow.

"If that's the case, then why don't you just seal the Hollow?" Drake asked. "Because her inner Hollow has already merged with that of her Soul Reaper powers, right Eevee?" Andrew stated calmly. "We are considered too young to control our powers to an experts level of control, especially with Chris and the inner Hollow. She can't control it right now so she works on training and goes to her inner world to fight the hollow and win its respect in order to keep control." He continued and put his books away when a man with short black hair and bangs slightly covering his eyes, wearing a dark blue suit, black shoes, and slightly darker amethyst eyes. This was Christine's father, Alexander Summers, Head of police and FBI of Karakura Town. "Hello, Eevee. Is Urahara here?" Alexander asked calmly as if he couldn't feel the spike in spiritual pressure at the moment. "Hi, Mr. Summers, yes, he's with Tessai and Chris in the training grounds." Eevee replied nervously as they heard a human/hollow infused scream coming from the underground training area. Alexander disappeared as quickly as he had appeared and the hollowfied scream stopped, along with the suffocating pressure that had come with it.

Eevee paced anxiously, surprising Andrew and Drake because she seemed like the type to remain calm in these kind of situations. Andrew stared at the door leading to the living quarters of the Urahara shop, waiting impatiently and glaring at the door. Drake was trying not to think about Chris and her inner battle-literally-and was eating kettle corn to pass the time. The door opened to reveal Kisuke, unharmed and smiling reassuringly at the three before an exhausted looking Chris stepped out and smiled weakly before leaving with her father. Before the two had left, Andrew grabbed Chris' wrist and looked at her seriously, earning a confused glance from the girl. "When you come to school next week, are you going to pretend that nothing happened?" He asked, surprising everyone as he was also cold to everyone at school besides Drake.

After a brief silence, Chris smirked and replied. "Maybe. If you're so concerned, then perhaps you would be up for a challenge." In a slightly playful tone. "If you can get me to show more emotion than a smirk and one word answers since the start of the year, I'll give a more believable excuse and explain it to you." Chris finished. Andrew then had a thoughtful look in his eyes and answered with a wide grin. "How about I get you to blush with a time limit for the last day of school? Same rules apply to you." He stated and smiled widely now at Chris' glare. Eevee and Drake chuckled quietly at their friends antics while Kisuke and Tessai smiled and Alexander stood outside behind the door, staring at the sky. "Well then, I accept your terms. Mr. "King of Hearts"!" Chris replied loudly, making Andrew blush. "How did you know about that?!" He yelled in shock. "Oh look, I'm already winning." Chris stated as Andrew blushed again in embarrassment and anger, making everyone laugh as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Thoughts'_

**"Hollow"**

**_'Zanpakutō'_**

On the way home from Kisuke's, it began to rain. The soft pitter patter of the water droplets hitting the window soon became harder and the sky darkened with the storm. Eric, Chris' older brother, had come home an hour after she and their father, who had returned to work, had arrived, and was looking concernedly at his little sister. "Hey Chris, are you alright?" Eric asked as he entered Chris' room "Yeah, I'm just tired. How was work?" "Busy as always. I have to work on another case after just finishing with Rodriguez's trial. Don't see why I have to be there though, I wanted to rip him to pieces!" Eric mumbled the last part, not wanting his sister to see his anger, but found that he was ignored. Shocked slightly at the silence he was getting, Eric looked over Chris' shoulder and found that even from that distance she was warm. Too warm. Almost burning hot. "Chris?" Eric asked quietly and watched as Chris turned around slowly and suddenly winced as if someone had yelled at her. A Hollow's scream could be heard from outside and made Chris curl in on herself, unknowingly letting out a whimper of pain as the Hollow came closer in their direction. Closer to them-to Chris.

Eric's dark amethyst eyes widened in realization at what was happening and placed his hand on Chris' forehead, recoiling at the heat radiating off of her and checked her pulse. Her heartbeat was slightly faster than he remembered, and caused Eric to panic. Chris had become terribly sick. Their father had just stepped out to speak with someone, and he couldn't just leave his sister alone to fight a Hollow, it was dangerous and there may be more than one. The Hollow screamed again, this time louder and closer, making Chris curl up even more and clutch her head in pain. "Big brother, make it stop!" Chris cried softly, making Eric look between her and the window frantically, as if he could get rid of the Hollow without leaving Chris. _'Where is the Soul Reaper in charge of this town?!'_ Eric thought angrily as he placed his Quincy charm onto his wrist, opened the window, and concentrated his spirit energy and reishi into forming an arrow. "I'm sorry." Eric whispered before he shot a dark purple spirit arrow at the Hollow and watched it disappear. _'I didn't want to use this in front of her like this.'_ He thought sadly and sat down next to Chris, rubbing slow and comforting circles onto her arm as she managed to fall asleep.

This continued every hour to the point where Chris refused to sleep whenever a Hollow came close to the house. They all seemed to be going after Chris because she was suddenly sick, making her control over her spiritual pressure weaken, and be on the Hollows list of people to kill and devour. "Chris, please, you have to get some sleep." Eric pleaded as a Soul Reaper finally appeared and began dispatching the hollows, albeit slowly, as it was only Soul Reaper. Chris shook her head and clutched her stuffed white wolf tighter while Eric took his phone out and dialed their dad's number, not caring anymore if he were at a meeting. As the phone rang, Eric took notice of his little sister's bracelet, there was a new charm, this one another diamond, but with a ten on its surface, making it ten charms in all. The spade shaped seal kept Chris' inner hollow from taking over her body, but the charm bracelet kept the hollow down if the spade was removed, weakened, or destroyed as a last resort. As Eric was thinking, he didn't notice Chris slowly close her eyes and finally fall asleep, he only noticed her jolt upright when the house shook as though an earthquake had hit.

A semi-loud, animalistic growl could be heard downstairs, making Eric and Chris tense as they felt the unmistakable presence of a hollow. "Stay here, and call dad." Eric whispered, handing Chris his phone and left her room without giving her a chance to argue. Eric summoned his bow as he walked down the stairs and fired immediately as a hollow jumped in front of him. "What the heck?!" Eric yelled as two more hollows appeared in the now huge hole in the wall of their kitchen, and called out his Zanpakutō. "Tear them to shreds, Hisui Tora!" A sword with a jade green hilt appeared in Eric's hand. A small, jade tiger head phone strap was attached to the sword's sheath at Eric's side. He swung his sword in a sideways motion and the hollows disappeared and turned into black butterflies with purple designs as a wave of emerald green energy hit them. Sighing in relief, Eric sheathed his sword and put it away, then turned just in time to see Chris poke her head around the corner. "HEY! Are you two alright?" A Soul Reaper asked, appearing in the kitchen with his sword drawn. "You should be more careful, the hollows could have killed you!" He yelled, irritating Eric and making Chris inch back behind the wall for being yelled at. Eric turned to his sister with a bright smile on his face and calmly asked her to cover her ears. Thinking that an argument was going to break out, Chris covered her ears and instead focused on a calm voice in her head that distracted her from the fight.

~In Chris' mind~

**_'_Either_ the Soul Reapers are becoming slow or the hollows are becoming bolder.'_** A calm voice, largely different from the one earlier said. 'There were probably too many hollows. He's just one person, he can't fight off a large group of hollows at once like the captains from mom and dad's stories.' Chris tried to reason with the voice as she watched Eric and the Soul Reaper yell (inaudibly to her) at each _other. '**That may be, but you could have been seriously hurt Chris! One more slip on the Soul Reapers'** **part and I'll-'**_ 'You'll materialize and strike them down with lightning. I know, Gouteki na Harpy. But let's try to avoid those situations, alright?' Gouteki na Harpy answered as Chris tuned back in to reality and uncovered her ears as Eric leaned against the wall.

~Argument~

When Chris covered her ears, Eric turned his attention to the Soul Reaper, his smile gone. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BECAUSE YOU TOOK SO LONG FOUR HOLLOWS APPEARED HERE AND BLEW A HOLE IN THE HOUSE!" He yelled angrily. "BE QUIET KID! WE WERE TRYING TO DISPATCH THE HOLLOWS BUT SOME IDIOT LET FOUR OF THEM GET PAST HIM!" He yelled back. "That's no excuse for putting people's lives at risk like this!" Eric growled. The Soul Reaper looked past Eric and noticed the distant, day dreamer-like look in Chris' eyes. Eric glanced at Chris as well when he felt a familiar presence and also saw the distant look in her eyes. Knowing the question before it was even asked, Eric narrowed his eyes and answered "Yes, she's having her own conversation. Why do you look so interested?" He then asked. The Soul Reaper looked between Eric and Chris, mentally pinpointing similarities between them and someone he knew. "I sensed a Quincy on my way here. Then I see you holding a Zanpakutō. You're sister is mentally speaking to someone and no doubt has the same abilities you possess." The Soul Reaper added, making Eric uneasy. "So?" Eric demanded nervously, not liking where this was going.

"Next, you both have amethyst colored eyes, albeit in a darker and lighter shade than... Which makes you the kids of Alexander Natsudori!" He exclaimed in shock and pointed at Eric, who now looked worried. Unknown to the two, Chris had uncovered her ears when she sensed that their verbal fight was over. "I believe it is time for you to leave, Tsukinowaguma." A voice said from the kitchen. Tsukinowaguma and Eric turned to see Alexander standing next to the couch with his hands in his pockets, glaring dangerously at the Soul Reaper who apparently knew him and (though indirectly) allowed a hollow (but responsible still) to blow a hole in his house. Tsukinowaguma looked at Alexander in shock before sighing with relief and smiling at his old friend. "Alex, it's been awhile. I'm glad you're alive! What are you doing here? And dressed like that?" Tsukinowaguma asked as he tried to talk normally with Alexander, who's glare had darkened slightly. "Go back to the Seireitei, Gary. Do not tell them that I'm still here. I'm busy, and cannot deal with anyone you send to convince me otherwise." Alexander said as Gary looked at him confusedly before following his gaze to where Eric and Chris still in the living room.

Eric took this as their cue to leave and checked Chris' temperature before rushing her back upstairs to rest, mumbling about her fever still not going down, thus leaving the two adults alone downstairs. Gary glared at their retreating backs and turned to Alexander, growling at him. "You used to be captain of the fourteenth division in Soul Society! When you left, the Head Captain declared you to be dead when you did not return, and disbanded the fourteenth division because there was no one else who could fill the captain's seat, not even your lieutenant! Now, after twenty-six years, I find you with human kids and using a gigai? You really came back here to that Sapphire girl, didn't you?!" Gary demanded angrily, gripping his sword as if he were about to fight an enemy. Alexander narrowed his eyes again and replied in a low, calm voice so as not to draw attention, not that the hole in the wall was already doing so. "If you're talking about Jewels, then yes, I came here to see her. I have no intention of returning anytime soon, so I suggest that you leave. One word about Eric and Chris, and you will regret it." Alexander finished threateningly as he walked past Tsukinowaguma and up the stairs to check on Chris. Tsukinowaguma, now alone, visibly shook with rage at his former captain's behavior and returned to the Soul Society, running in the direction of the first division.

. .

hisui tora- jade tiger

tsukinowaguma- black bear

gouteki na harpy- siren harpy

**AN: Yeah, so I named the Soul Reaper Gary... Other than that, what could he be planning? Still trying to figure out what else to do with him, but I think it's already becoming clear what he could do. Read and enjoy~**


	4. Chapter 4

_'Thoughts and flashbacks'_

**"Hollow"**

**_'Zanpakutou'_**

"Normal speech"

Saturday passed by in a blur. Chris spent the day sick and was better Sunday morning. Eric spent the day at home with Chris to keep her company and spend more time with her and Alexander spent the morning in his office at the police station coming up with different scenarios and solutions where Tsukinowaguma did indeed tell the Head Captain he was alive. Sunday passed by in the same manner with nothing special happening other than Chris being well again. Eevee complained and ranted about the amount of hollow appearances over the phone since she couldn't physically see her best friend, Drake asked Chris questions about Eevee he couldn't ask her, to which Chris' response every time was to ask Eevee herself, and Andrew repeatedly called throughout the day, trying to detect even the slightest bit of emotion from her voice alone. The amount of calls from Andrew Winter alone amused Chris greatly, though she was able to hide it. Brriinnngggg... Chris phone rang for the twentieth time that day, making her smirk and Eric look confusedly at the small device. "Who keeps calling you?" He finally asked as Chris answered it in the second ring. "A friend. (To Andrew) I'm keeping count now of how many times you call in one day."

_"Shut up Summers! Besides, I'm not calling about our challenge. There's this Soul Reaper named Tsukinowaguma asking me if I know you. I told him that I'd heard about you. Be careful though, he seems suspicious."_ "Ill be careful. You should too, he kind of had an argument with our dad about the Soul Society." Chris stated concernedly. _"I have to go now, see you tomorrow."_ He finished quickly "Bye." Chris replied as they both hung up and looked at Eric, who was both concerned and angry at hearing Tsukinowaguma's name being said over the phone and heard the door open to reveal their father, looking annoyed as he read a letter he held in his hand with some kind of deal on the envelope. "Eric, would you mind walking Chris to school tomorrow? I have some business to take care of and we've been getting quite a few calls about accidents with students on their way to school. Walk with a friend too." He added as he refolded the letter and slipped it into his pocket. The rest of the day passed by and it was soon Monday morning again. "Morning Eric, Chris! You ready for any challenges and dangers that await at school?" Eevee called as she skipped over to her two friends with Drake and Andrew walking calmly behind her. Drake was laughing at Eevee's childish behavior on a Monday while Andrew looked around tiredly, secretly looking for any dangers that would appear involving a certain Soul Reaper.

_'Almost there...'_ A dark figure on one of the roof buildings thought as they walked passed a clothes store he was standing on and followed them. "Reichii Oshima was standing outside the school again when we passed by it last night. It looked as though he slept in front of the school all night with his friends." Drake stated with a curious look in his face. Suddenly a cable holding a pile of steel beams above them snapped and the beams fell towards the ground as gravity pulled it down. "WHATCH OUT!" Eric yelled as he pushed Drake, Andrew, Eevee, and Chris into a nearby cafe, sliding in after them as the beams hit the ground where they had been previously standing. Screams echoed from both outside and inside the cafe, the steel beams crashing loudly and causing a scene of panic. "The construction workers were given the weekend and this week off. The beams were no where near the sidewalk." The cafe owner said as she looked at the beams in shock. "Are you guys alright?" A high schooler asked as he helped them up. "Yeah, we're fine. Are you four okay?" Eric replied as he turned to his sister and her friends worriedly. "Yeah, we're-" Chris was cut off from a sudden flare of pain in her right side and collapsed without a small hiss and clutched her side.

"Chris!" Eric, Eevee, Drake, and Andrew yelled in shock as they watched the girl fall, a small amount blood starting to appear through her shirt and causing Eric to panic as he pulled out his phone and checked her side. The Spade shaped seal had a diagonal cut on it and now rendered it useless. "It's alright, it's jut a scratch. I'm fine." Chris said with an annoyed glint in her eyes. Eric, Eevee, Drake, and Andrew looked at her worriedly but nodded anyway, getting a bandage from the cafe owner and leaving. Because of Eric's warning, no one else had gotten hit by the beams. Instead of taking the kids to school, Eric brought them back to their house and called the school, as well as Eevee, Andrew, and Drake's parents, explaining what had happened and offering to let them stay the night in case anything else came up. Eevee's mother agreed wholeheartedly because she trusted the Summers' greatly, and considered Chris like a second daughter, as well as Eevee's best friend. Mrs. Spring was also going out of town to complete a case she was working on, being an officer in the police department with Eric and Chris' dad, and would be bringing Eevee her suitcase whenever she left on a mission. Drake's parents were worried beyond belief and also agreed to let Drake stay the night, they were also going out of town, for business though.

Andrew's father agreed to let him stay the night as well saying that "it was Eric calling and apologizing and not his nonchalant father, Alexander, who annoys him". Chris opened her eyes to see a large forest around her. Each of the trees stood individually on its own circle of solid ground covered with grass, instead of solid ground everywhere, however, there was a seemingly endless floor of crystal blue water that easily showed and hid the roots of the trees, creating unseen bridges and platforms just under the waters surface connecting the trees. "What is this place?" Chris thought out loud, not asking anyone in particular. **_'This is your inner world.'_** A melodic voice replied anyway from above. Before she could ask or look for the voice, Chris blinked and found herself back in her living room, Eevee, Andrew, Drake, and Eric staring at something beside her. Confused, Chris looked to her left to find a strange woman beside her with pale skin, sunset colored eyes, and long red dawn hair. She was wearing a strapless pale blue dress that went to her knees with a darker blue line on the edges and small lightning bolt patterns on the darker blue.

Her sleeves were see through on her forearms and faded into a solid white at the elbow to her wrist, gold high heels, and a black masquerade mask on the left side of her head with metallic purple designs. "Who are you?" Chris asked curiously as the stranger smiled. "You haven't actually seen me yet, I am Gouteki na Harpy, your Zanpakutō." She stated and laughed lightly at everyone's expression. "Siren Harpy, how are you doing that?" Chris asked in awe as her Zanpakutō spirit laughed once more. "I can manifest my true form in order to help you, or when you're in danger." Siren Harpy responded, glaring darkly at the window as if someone were standing there. Siren Harpy explained the steel beam incident from her perspective and revealed that the cables had been cut, making them fall on purpose. Alexander arrived home to angry shouts and worried voices, adding to the argument that he would take care of the culprit.

~Timeskip: Two years later~

Chris was woken by the persistent cries of the alarm clock. It was already six o'clock and the first day of high school, so Chris couldn't be late. Chris stretched and jumped out of bed with cat-like grace, walking to her closet and pulling out her school uniform which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt, red ribbon, gray knee length skirt, and gray blazer with red edges. Pulling on a pair of white mid-calf socks and brown shoes, Chris tied her mid-back length light brown hair into a low left ponytail, clipping on her winged hair clip, and running out the door with a piece of toast in her hand. As she ran to school, Chris jumped onto a wooden balance beam at the park and ran right across it, not faltering a single step and doing a quick cartwheel as she jumped off. Unknown to Chris, she had caught the attention of a blonde haired boy who was about fifteen. The boy's blue eyes followed the Ace of Spades as she left the park, now curious as to who she is and what to do as he walked towards a cafe.

**AN: Hey everyone, just to clear up any confusion from this story and my others, I'm making Eric Chris' brother. Also, I'm making it so that the Zanpakutōs have an ok name and hand full of techniques, so I apologize if the names end up changing. Any guesses on who the mysterious boy could be? Read and find~**


	5. Chapter 5

_'Thoughts'_

**"Hollow"**

_**'Zanpakutō'**_

"Normal speech"

. . 

**AN: This is a pretty long chapter, so keep in mind that it's long. Also, this is set for when everyone first met in episode 227 Wonderful Error. Absolutely one of my favorite episodes. I own nothing of Bleach and Mew Mew Power, they belong to Kubo Tite and Reiko Yoshida. I own only OC's, there will be some OOC along the way, so until then, read and enjoy~**

Ichigo walked into the school to see Chad standing a few feet away from Reichii Oshima and walked over to him. "Hey, 'morning Chad." Ichigo greeted with his rare smiles while at school that he reserved for friends and family. "Morning Ichigo." Chad replied and turned to walk with his friend to find their class room. "Hey! Don't ignore me Kurosaki!" Reichii yelled and lunged at the orangette and his tall friend, aiming a punch at Ichigo just as a sudden kick out of nowhere sent him flying into his group of delinquent friends. "Attacking while someone's back is turned like that is a bit cowardly, don't you think?" Chris asked in a bored tone of voice as she straightened her stance and placed a hand on her hip, thinking back to the many times they've fought in front of the middle school. "Who-oh, it's just you. Well, well, Queen Ace has joined the party. It's been awhile since I've seen you." Reichii commented as he cracked his knuckles. "Just Ace. And I went out of town for the summer. Morning Ichigo, Chad." Chris replied as she turned to her two friends who stared at her in amusement. "'Queen Ace'? They still call you that?" Ichigo asked as he tried not to laugh. Both he and Chad knew very well that their amethyst eyed friend loathed the title "queen" and Ichigo teased her relentlessly for a week. The end result was Ichigo getting kicked through a door, destroying the door in the process and landing all four of them, including Eevee who was there at the time, in the Principal's office of Ichigo and Chad's middle school.

Eevee had created a distraction by pretending to cry and caused a scene while Chad, Ichigo, and Chris jumped through the window and ran, vanishing on the spot when the teacher scolding them had turned his back on Eevee. **(AN: Re****al quick, I didn't notice at first but when I read over this I realized that it was must like the scene with Rukia. Sometimes I get carried away and this kind of thing happens. Remember, I do not own anything from Bleach, that belongs to Kubo Tite.) ** Now, Eevee was running late, which she refused to be as the orange eyed girl ran through the park, taking a shortcut passed a cafe and vaulting over a fairly large fence, grabbing the attention of a dark haired man who appeared to be around the age of twenty-one. He watched in shock as Eevee continued to run passed the trees in the area and in the direction of a school he had walked by. Running inside, the man retold his encounter to his blonde friend, who told him of the amethyst eyed girl he saw five minutes ago. Eevee ran into the school just as Ichigo landed a punch in Reichii's face, then walked into the school as if nothing happened with Chad walking beside him. Chris waved at Eevee and the two girls proceeded to walking into the school behind their friends, having found they were in class 1-3. "Eevee! Chris!" A voice called as they entered the hall, and turned to see Drake and Andrew walking towards them, Drake running and high fiving Ichigo while Andrew gave Chad a fist bump. Before anything could be said, Reichii ran in and was once again kicked through the wall by Ichigo, a fight ensuing as he and Chad helped Keigo and Mizuiro.

The former of the two having previously thought that the five were delinquents, or, Keigo did anyway. Mizuiro came up with the excuse of Reichii and his friends bullying him and Keigo, so Ichigo, Chad, Eevee, Andrew, Drake, and Chris helped save them from being hit, leading Reichii to already be suspended. Chris and Eevee walked over to Tatsuki and Orihime and were met with a red haired girl hugging them out of the blue, resulting her in being elbowed in the stomach and kicked into the wall. The two girls stared in shock while Tatsuki laughed before the two began panicking. "Oh my gosh, we're so sorry!" "We didn't know it was you!" Chris and Eevee exclaimed as Ichigo laughed as well. After that, school flew by and before they knew it, it was over. "I heard that there was this new cafe that just recently opened. Do you want to go?" Orihime asked Tatsuki, Eevee, and Chris, who nodded enthusiastically. "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew. Right this way please." An energetic girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing an orange waitress uniform lead Orihime, Tatsuki, Eevee, and Chris to a table and handed them their menus. "I'll have the strawberry shortcake and lemonade please." Orihime stated excitedly. "I'll have the chocolate chip mint ice cream and lemonade as well, please." Tatsuki said. "I'll have the pudding and pomegranate juice please." Eevee stated enthusiastically. "I'll have the strawberry shortcake as well, and a blood orange lemonade, please." Chris stated with an cheerful tone of voice as the waitress wrote everything down and skipped away. Chris turned to find Eevee looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" She asked. "Blood orange lemonade? Can't you drink something else?" She asked curiously. "No. I happen to like blood oranges." Chris replied. Another waitress, this one taller than the blonde girl with cherry red hair and a red waitress uniform brought them their order. "Sorry for the wait. It gets pretty busy at this time of day." She said with an enthusiastic smile while setting down the desserts and drinks. "Don't worry about it." Eevee replied as the girl left and the four high schoolers' began eating.

~In the kitchen~

"See Wesley, I told you! Look, she's sitting right there!" "Elliot, if you're that curious why don't you ask her later?" Wesley asked as he finished with a strawberry cake and set it aside. "No way. I'll send one of the girls to talk to her." Elliot replied stubbornly as he crouched by the window above the counter and stared intently at Chris and her friends. He had gotten their names from a leaving customer, saying that it was surprising to find Christine Summers in the cafe. _'Summers. As in the daughter of Alexander Summers, head of police and FBI agent of Karakura Town. Just my luck!'_ Elliot though sarcastically as Eevee playfully scolded her friend about her choice of drink. "If I remember correctly, the girl sitting next to Ms. Summers is her best friend, Eevee Spring." Wesley stated thoughtfully as Zoey walked back into the kitchen with a doubtful look on her face. "Elliot, are you sure that Chris is a mew mew? She looks completely fine, and like we said earlier, Chris is pretty much like a gymnast. Her family specializes in every type of martial arts, defense and offense, and is extremely flexible. I heard from some of our classmates that Chris took up martial arts with some of her friends when she was ten." Zoey stated as she too looked towards the four girls she had just walked away from. They seemed to be having a good time and she didn't want ruin it. "Only one way to find out. Lead her directly in the attack of a predasite!" He replied determinedly, Zoey gasped in shock before she hit Elliot with the tray, creating an argument. As time passed, people began leaving to finish the rest of their day, Wesley closed the cafe for the day so they could also have a meeting. "Are you sure?" Corinna asked doubtfully as she thought about letting a predasite intentionally attacking someone, and did not feel like having the attack on her conscience. Elliot explained that he would give Chris a power pendant and see if knows how to use it, if not then she wasn't a mew and they had to step in.

~At the park~

Orihime and Tatsuki had gone home to finish getting their bags for school ready, Eevee had gone before them saying she had to talk to Drake about a project their class already had to do, leaving Chris to wander until she stopped at the swing set in the park. Staring at the sky, Chris couldn't help but admire the clear, starlit night, a full moon lighting up the sky and surrounding area around the amethyst eyed girl. Reaching into her pocket, Chris pulled out a strange gold pendant with a pink heart on it and flipped it over a few times. She had found it a year ago on her way to school one morning before Reichii started another fight, and found it to be quite interesting. "Why hello there Miss. I need to borrow your spirit for awhile." A voice said from behind Chris, making her jump and practically fly to the other side of the swings to see a strange boy leaning on the pole with his arms crossed. He had very pale skin, black, almost green hair, long ears, and was wearing strange clothes that revealed too much skin to Chris' point of view. _'Dressing like that will make him get sick.'_ She thought and instead used slipped back into her cold self. "What do you want? I'm busy, so leave me alone." She said in a bored tone of voice. "Well, my name is Dren. I'm looking for a girl wearing a pink dress with pink hair, you seen her?" Dren asked and spotted the pendant in Chris' hand, his face lighting up as he put two and two together. "You're one of her friends aren't you? Though I haven't seen you before, are you new?" Dren asked curiously.

"A new what? I've lived here practically my whole life. I have not met your pink haired friend, now leave me alone." Chris replied angrily and turned to leave. Suddenly, the pendant in her hand began to glow, and Chris said unfamiliar words as if in a trance. "Power pendant, metamorphosis!" Chris yelled and was engulfed in white light. Dren was forced to cover his eyes for a few seconds but still saw through the shadow of his arms. Chris' hair turned silver white and curled into small occasional ringlets, her eyes turned into a pale green color, and her clothes changed into a strapless smoky gray dress with a small white corset around her waist with white short shorts underneath, the skirt fanning out slightly and going up to mid-thigh to allow her easy movement. Small white spots dotted across the dress, giving the illusion that it was sparkling. White lace lined the top of her dress, as well as her smoky gray arm garters and leg garter that appeared around her right thigh, smoky gray gloves formed on Chris' arms and stopped at her elbow, the entire palm of her gloved hands face down were also white. White knee high lace up boots formed, the laces being gray, while a long smoky gray spotted tail appeared with gray and black rounded ears on Chris' head.

A smoky gray choker with white lace formed around Chris' neck, her new pendant dangling from it, a thin purple-pink ribbon tied itself neatly on the back of her head and her winged hair clip attached to the right side of her hip, her silver Quincy charm hanging around her left wrist like usual. Her mew mark was on the left side of her waist and resembled a small pink spade with a pair of wings underneath it. Dren gasped and his jaw went slack as he took in his opponents new appearance, and judging by the look of pure shock and confusion painted on Christine's face, he knew she was just as angry now as she looked at her reflection in a nearby glass window. "What the-am I wearing a _dress_? And what happened to my hair?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME IN GENERAL?!" Chris screamed and went about cursing her new look and the boy still standing behind her, who had not said anything until a new and familiar voice cut through the air and interrupted her ranting. "Dren! What are you doing now?!" A pink haired girl with cat ears and a tail wearing a pink dress and dark pink boots appeared with five other girls and two boys, the ladder two Chris recognized, as well as four of the girls, if only a little. Elliot and Wesley looked to be on their guard as well as curious at the white girl in front of them.

_ 'If I remember correctly, the blue, yellow, cream, and purple girls are Corinna, Kiki, Berry, and Renee. They have_ SO _much explaining to do!'_ Chris thought angrily and hissed at Wesley as he reached out to her, asking if she was okay. "I am perfectly fine. Who are you really?" She demanded, keeping an eye on the time. "You have five minutes to explain before I leave." Chris growled, and inwardly smirked at the groups panicked faces. "Wait! Please don't go! My name is Zoey, or Mew Strawberry, as most people would call me like this." Zoey introduced as Corinna whacked her on the head. "You idiot! You're not supposed to say that!" She said angrily, confirming Chris' suspicions. Looking at the clock again, Chris frowned. She had ten minutes to get home before dinner started and Eric became worried. Turning back to the arguing teens, Chris used her fake smile and cheerful attitude from junior high and said "Sorry, but I have to go now. I'm very busy, you see. My name is Mew Lemon. Bye now!" Then used hirenkyaku to get home, shocking the Mews' and their friends at her sudden disappearance.

~Summers house~

Chris opened her window and carefully snuck into her room, closing it quietly. Touching the pendant, Chris was shocked to find that she changed back into her normal appearance and clothes and removed her shoes to change. Glancing at the pendant lying on her desk, Chris picked it up and placed it in her pocket, having changed into a black tank top, neon green off the shoulder shirt with long sleeves, dark blue capris, and white socks that went to her ankles. "Hey Chris! How was school?" Eric asked as he began to set down a few bowls of ramen while Chris pulled out three glasses and filled them with water. "Eventful. Orihime, Tatsuki, Eevee, and I went to that new cafe by the park, Cafe Mew Mew, after school. Then on my way back I stopped at the park. This weird boy named Dren asked me if I had seen his pink haired friend, who turned out to be Zoey Hanson, one of the waitresses for the cafe and her friends. They had strange spiritual pressure that I hadn't noticed earlier." Chris replied, and hesitated before continuing. "I found this strange pendant last year and a few minutes ago said a few words... My clothes changed into a strange gray and white dress and I got animal ears and a tail." Eric looked up from setting down another bowl and was shocked at what he saw. Animal ears and a tail had appeared on Chris.

Seeing her brother's shock, Chris looked at her reflection in the window and saw the animal ears. "What the hell?!" She screamed and pulled at them lightly, noting that they were real, turning her head, Chris found that the tail had also appeared. "Judging by the spots on the tail and the rounded black ears... I'd have to say you looked like a snow leopard. Do you have the number for the cafe?" Eric asked calmly. Chris nodded and held up a card the cafe handed out for deliveries and called the number. _"Hello, and thank you for calling Cafe Mew Mew. How may I help you?"_ The voice of the dark haired man asked over the phone, to which Eric replied calmly, though inwardly seething. "What did you do to my sister?" There was a pause before the voice answered nervously. _"I'm sorry, my name is Wesley. I'm afraid we don't know either. Originally we only had six girls injected with the DNA of red data animals two years ago. I understand the problems this could cause, but we didn't realize that Christine had also been affected. Did she say anything about a gray tail and black ears?"_ Wesley asked nervously as Eric replied with a sigh and small yes. _"Those would be the animal body parts she received from the snow leopard. This will not affect her previous abilities, besides increase her balance to stand on a narrow ledge or thin beam. Her sight will be sharper at night, as well as her hearing, so she might have to wear sunglasses and adjust to louder sounds."_ Wesley explained, making Eric look worriedly at Chris, who glared at the table, and continued listening.

_ "If her eating habits and sleeping pattern change, come back to the cafe. Our friend Zoey has those problems, being a cat as well. Also, it's your sister's choice, but she may have to work at the cafe because of her powers. I'll help you with the times personally. I have to go now, but I'll hopefully see you tomorrow?"_ Wesley finished in an apologetic tone. Eric contemplated going to the cafe, there would be plenty people. "Actually, could you go to the Urahara Shop at three o'clock? We'll explain our reasons further there. If possible, also come alone. We don't want to cause any suspicions." _"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."_ Wesley replied as they hung up. Eric turned to Chris and was about to comment on the sunglasses and amount of fights that could break out when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning, the two were shocked to see Alexander standing behind Eric, taking note of his daughter's predicament, and shrugged his shoulders before motioning for the two to sit down. Chris' leopard ears twitched slightly, making her shoulders slump as they began to eat dinner. An awkward silence hung in the air before Alexander broke it. "You should probably explain the existence of hollows and Soul Reapers to Wesley. Also, try not to get too worked up, Chris. You don't want your tail to suddenly appear. Don't get into any fights either, Mew Lemon." Alexander hid a smirk as he sipped his water, taking note of Chris choking on her own glass of water with a look of shock on her face. Eric laughed and proceeded to tease his sister, who blushed heavily as her ears dropped and ate her ramen before going up to her room, all three of them finished, and going to bed. Unknown to them, a figure stood outside Chris' bedroom window, seemingly in mid air, and smirked evilly. A plan already forming in his head as he disappeared.

**AN: So, yeah, tell me what you think. I'll try to update again soon. Read and enjoy~**


End file.
